Resignation
by YinYangTigress
Summary: House suddenly decides to quit...and gives no explanation as to why. Everybody's baffled and trying to get to the bottom of it. It's gonna be Huddy, T for now. It'll also have flashbacks every now and then. Please R


**AN: Ok, this is my first huddy story. I love House, MD and this couple and this has been swimming around in my head since I was introduced to the series. It's going to be multi-chapter but I have no idea when I'll be able to update anything...I'm really sorry about that. I hope you'll all like it...yah know...if I ever update -sweatdrops-**

**Please R&R  
**

* * *

"I quit."

She stared at the man sitting in one of the chairs in front of her desk, shock evident on her face, as she digested what he had just said. _**Did**__ he say it?_ No. Surely she must've imagined it. "What are you talking about House?" she asked, stuttering slightly.

He sat there, leaned forward slightly, chin resting on the handle of his cane; he contemplated his answer for a while before responding. "I quit. I resign. You can consider this my two weeks notice," he said calmly, studying her face for a reaction. He had made up his mind a few days ago; he'd do this…there was really nothing to it.

"But…why? Why would _you, _of all people, want to quit?" she asked as if it were the craziest thing in the world. Come on, who'd want to leave Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital? It was the happiest place in the world…at least for House who got away with so much. He had to have one hell of a reason.

"Would you believe me if I told you I got another, better job offer?" his voice held no sarcasm, no mock…just plain old curiosity.

"Uh…no." She leaned back in her chair, hands resting on her stomach. "Nobody can stand you House. I got you cheap. You wouldn't even get hired in a blood bank for Christ's sake. And if you did, you'd get fired in less than a week. You never could behave yourself."

House smirked at that and leaned back in his own chair, giving a slight shrug. "True," he agreed, with a slight nod, smirk still in place. He let silence linger for a little while before speaking again, his eyes avoiding hers, "I'm not going to be missed if I go," for a second Cuddy looked as if she were going to interrupt him and protest that point, but she seemed to decide against it as House continued, "and Foreman can take over the Department, the new fellows seem to like him enough, and even if they don't, it doesn't matter…they probably like me less. Plus he's as ready as he'll ever be; the stunt at Mercy just proves that."

Cuddy had to smirk at that. "Yeah, he won't get hired at a blood bank either." House laughed slightly at that, a real laugh, and Cuddy rejoiced in the sound before continuing…hesitantly, "Are you sure about this House? And…since we both know you don't have another job waiting," she smiled sadly at this, something House didn't notice as he was still avoiding her gaze, "what are you going to do?"

House hesitated, a small sigh escaping his lips before meeting her gaze and giving a stiff nod in response to the first question. She was about to repeat the second when he answered, "And I have no idea what I'm going to do afterward. It's true I have no job lined up but I can't work at Princeton-Plainsboro anymore."

Cuddy was shocked by his answer; it left her confused, slack-jawed and speechless. He sighed, getting up to leave, but stopped at the door when he heard Cuddy stand from her desk, slam her hands on it, and reclaim her voice asking, "_Why_?" her tone frustrated, curious and…sad? "Why can't you?"

House hesitated, turned, and locked his eyes on a pen near her hand before responding, "The Hospital's having a fundraiser in a few days, right?" Cuddy just blinked and nodded absently, having been thrown of by his question, he noticed the gesture and continued, "I'll tell you then," he began, lifting his gaze to lock with hers, "…I swear."

And his tone was so sincere, so…un-House…that all Cuddy could do was nod once more and watch as he retreated from her office.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Okay...that's all for know. I really hope I can update soon.**


End file.
